


Sea Brat

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Percy Jackson Tumblr Prompts [25]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Polyamory, Protectiveness, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, Worried!Jason, worried!Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Percy hates how much his stupid, fussing boyfriends are always worrying about him (no he doesn't, not really).





	Sea Brat

PJatO || LittleBigThreesome || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Sea Brat || LittleBigThreesome || PJatO

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Sea Brat

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m), fluff, hurt/comfort, protectiveness

Main Pairing: Nico/Jason/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Jason Grace

Summary: Prompt: "Why can't you just believe me?" - "You've lied about it before." for LittleBigThreesome. Percy hates how much his stupid, fussing boyfriends are always worrying about him (no he doesn't, not really).

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_Sea Brat_

Percy was leaning against the balustrade of their balcony, holding a cup of coffee. He hated coffee, but it'd stop him from falling back asleep for a while. His gaze was directed to the full moon.

"Perce? Did you have another nightmare?", asked Jason lowly, voice rough with sleep.

"Nah. I'm fine", shrugged Percy, turning enough to let Jason kiss him.

"Don't lie to us, gattino", chided Nico irritated, flanking Percy from the other side.

"Why can't you just believe me?", groaned Percy as Nico kissed him.

"You've lied about it before", supplied Nico. "You keep lying about it. You keep trying to shield us. Not worry us. But, sea brat, you do know that we worry anyway."

"Yeah, because we _love_ you", huffed Jason, wrapping his arms around Percy's waist and pulling him up so he could rest his chin on Percy's shoulder. "We love you so much and we should... we should be able to share each others' burdens. Help each other. You're always there for me, when I have problems, for Nico, when he has nightmares about... the past."

"Let us be here for you", whispered Nico gently, cupping Percy's face.

Heaving a sigh, Percy leaned forward to rest his forehead against Nico's. "Just... Just Tartarus..."

"Just Tartarus, yeah?", echoed Jason with a snort, nuzzling into Percy's neck. "You _just_ went through hell and all. Not a big deal, right? No reason to still have sleepless nights."

"I just...", started Percy with a pout.

"You're just a total brat", huffed Jason, pulling Percy closer. "Nico, take the coffee. I take the sea brat. We bring him back to bed where he belongs at 4 AM."

Percy yelped as he was thrown over Jason's shoulder as soon as Nico had the coffee. "T—This is kidnapping! You can't just _abduct_ me like this, you fiends."

"Quit being dramatic, sea brat", countered Jason, slapping Percy's butt. "Mh. Nice."

Percy's face was beet-red as he was being carried to their bedroom and thrown onto the bed. Nico brought the coffee mug to the kitchen and then came to join his boyfriends.

"Percy, amore", sighed Nico, gently cupping Percy's cheek. "We love you. We want to be there for you. When you have a nightmare, _please_ wake us up. Let us distract you, protect you. Don't just... sneak off to be alone and carry your burden on your own."

"I love you two", whispered Percy and snuggled up between Jason and Nico.

"We love you too. Even when you're being silly", sighed Jason, kissing Percy's forehead.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Because fussing, worried Jasico are Very Good and exactly what Percy needs~


End file.
